bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bücher
__TOC__ Seit 2003 erscheinen immer wieder neue Bücher, herausgegeben von Scholastic und einigen anderen Verlagen. Die ersten Bücher wurden noch von Cathy Hapka geschrieben, sie wurde aber schon nach kurzer Zeit von Greg Farshtey abgelöst. Neben den Büchern, die die Story erzählen, gibt es auch noch einige Guides und andere Bücher. 2007 wurden zwei der Bücher von Thomas Höhl und Marcus Gansloser auf Deutsch übersetzt und von Heel herausgegeben. Obwohl es Hinweise darauf gab, dass noch die "Encyclopedia 2" und mindestens ein weiteres Story-Buch übersetzt und veröffentlicht werden sollten, kam es nicht dazu; der Grund ist wahrscheinlich, dass sich die beiden veröffentlichten Bücher nicht sonderlich gut verkauft haben, was aber darauf zurückzuführen wäre, dass kaum jemand von ihnen wusste, da es kaum Werbung gab. Bionicle Chronicles Diese Bücher erzählten die Geschichten der Jahre 2001-2003; die meisten wurden von Cathy Hapka geschrieben, da diese allerdings kein Mitglied des offiziellen Story-Teams war, sind auch nicht alle Details der Geschichten hundertprozentig korrekt. Sie orientierte sich dabei größtenteils an den Comics und Online-Animationen, und veränderte diese nur noch etwas. Greg Farshtey schrieb nur das vierte Buch dieser Reihe. * Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa: Die Toa Mata erscheinen auf Mata Nui und werden von den Turaga eingewiesen. Sie bekämpfen die Rahi und erobern ihre Kanohi-Masken, um sich schließlich den Manas und den Schatten-Toa zu stellen. * Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok: Mata Nui wird von den Bohrok überrannt, und die Toa Mata suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, sie aufzuhalten. Es kommt schließlich zu einem Kampf gegen die Bahrag, nach dem die Toa in Toa Nuva verwandelt werden. * Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge: Die Bohrok-Kal tauchen auf, ihr Ziel ist es, die Bahrag wieder zu befreien. Die Toa Nuva versuchen, beraubt ihrer Elementarkräfte, die Bohrok-Kal aufzuhalten. Dies gelingt ihnen jedoch erst im letzten Moment. * Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks: Die Turaga versammeln sich und beraten sich, ob sie den Toa Nuva endlich von Metru Nui erzählen sollen. Jeder von ihnen erzählt eine kurze Geschichte über die Abenteuer der Toa Nuva, in denen sie oft auch kleine Andeutungen auf die Toa Metru gefunden haben. * Bionicle: Mask of Light: Das Buch zum ersten Film: Takua entdeckt die Maske des Lichts und macht sich mit Jaller auf die Suche nach dem siebten Toa, bis er selbst zu Takanuva wird und Teridax besiegt. Bionicle Adventures Diese Bücher erzählen die Story der Jahre 2004-2005. Sie wurden alle von Greg Farshtey geschrieben. Die beiden Bücher, die auf den gleichnamigen Filmen basieren, orientieren sich vollkommen am Film, und passen deshalb nicht zu den anderen Büchern: Obwohl die sechs Matoraner schon im ersten Buch zu Toa Metru werden, wird dieses Ereignis nochmal - mit ausführlicherer Vorgeschichte - im vierten Buch erzählt. Zudem wird am Ende des Buches ein kurzer Abschnitt der Story erzählt, der eigentlich erst nach dem zehnten Buch stattfindet. Ebenso werden die Toa Metru im neunten Buch erneut zu den Toa Hordika, obwohl dies bereits im siebten Buch geschehen ist; zudem entscheiden sich die Toa Hordika am Beginn des neunten Buches sofort dafür, nach Keetongu zu suchen, während sie sich in den anderen Büchern dafür entschieden haben, zuerst ihre Mission zu erfüllen. * Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui: Dieses Buch entspricht ungefähr der Story, die auch auf den Toa-Metru-Werbe-CDs erzählt wird: Die neuen Toa Metru machen sich auf die Suche nach sechs verschwundenen Matoranern, um mit ihrer Hilfe die Großen Kanoka-Disks zu finden. * Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire: Gemeinsam mit den sechs Matoranern erobern die immer noch unerfahrenen Toa Metru die sechs Großen Kanoka-Disks und besiegen mit ihnen die Morbuzakh. * Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below: Nuparu schickt die Toa Metru in einen gefährlichen Teil der Archive, wo ein Schaden unbedingt repariert werden muss, da ansonsten das ganze Archiv überschwemmt wird. Dort bekommen es die Toa Metru jedoch mit Krahka zu tun. * Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui: Das Buch zum zweiten Film: Während die Toa Metru nach Toa Lhikan suchen, lässt Teridax alle Matoraner in die Matoraner-Kapseln bringen. Die Toa Metru schließen ihn jedoch in kristallinem Protodermis ein und fliehen mit sechs der Kapseln. * Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear: Die Toa Metru treffen auf ihrer Flucht auf Mavrah, der ihre Geschichte jedoch nicht glaubt und sie gefangen nimmt. Nach einer gewaltigen Rahi-Kralhi-Vahki-Schlacht und dem Tod von Mavrah entkommen die Toa Metru, verlieren aber eine der Kapseln. * Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows: Nach ihrer ersten Ankunft auf Mata Nui kehren die Toa Metru nach Metru Nui zurück. Sie bekommen es jedoch mit vielen panisch flüchtenden Rahi, dem Rahi Nui, Karzahni und einem Protodermis-Wesen zu tun. * Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak: Die Toa Metru durchqueren Metru Nui, das sich jedoch merkwürdig verändert hat. Sie werden von den Visorak überrascht, und zu Toa Hordika mutiert werden, bekommen aber Unterstützung von den Rahaga. * Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika: Die Toa Hordika machen sich auf die Suche nach Bauteilen für Luftschiffe, um später mit den Matoraner-Kapseln möglichst schnell entkommen zu können. Dabei entdecken sie jedoch Hinweise darauf, dass sechs andere Matoraner zu Toa Metru werden hätten sollen... * Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows: Das Buch zum dritten Film: Vakama wird endgültig vom Hordika-Virus übernommen und wird Roodaka's Diener. Matau schafft es jedoch, ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, und nach dem Sieg der Toa Hordika über die Visorak werden sie von Keetongu wieder "entmutiert". * Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap: Auf der Rückreise nach Mata Nui kehrt Vakama nochmal um, um die Vahi zu bergen. Dabei bekommt er es allerdings mit Voporak, Teridax, Sentrakh und dem Shadowed One zu tun. Von Karzahni bekommt er den Beweis, dass die Toa Metru doch die von Mata Nui bestimmten Toa seien. Dieses Buch war Greg Farstheys lieblingsbuch. Bionicle Legenden Diese Bücher erzählen die Story der Jahre 2006-2008. Geschrieben wurden sie von Greg Farshtey; das 6. und 7. Buch (bzw das 1. und 2. in Deutschland) wurden von Thomas Höhl und Marcus Gansloser übersetzt. Ursprünglich waren noch mehr Bücher geplant, diese mussten dann allerdings weggelassen werden, da Scholastic wegen den sinkenden Verkaufszahlen nicht mehr so viele Bücher herausgeben wollte. Die Ursache dafür liegt wohl bei der fehlenden Werbung für die Bücher; alte Bionicle-Fans springen von Bionicle ab, und die neuen wissen oft gar nichts von den Büchern. * Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom: Die Toa Nuva werden nach Voya Nui geschickt, um die Maske des Lebens zu finden, werden aber von den Piraka überrascht und besiegt. Als man auf Metru Nui jedoch länger nichts mehr von ihnen hört, folgen sechs Matoraner ihnen. * Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny: Die Toa Nuva können sich befreien und fordern die Piraka erneut heraus, werden aber von Brutaka überrascht und erneut besiegt. Die sechs Matoraner von Metru Nui erreichen währenddessen Karzahni und fliehen mit Toa-Kanistern, dabei werden sie zu Toa Inika. * Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play: Die Toa Inika kommen auf Voya Nui an und beginnen, die Insel zu erkunden; dabei treffen sie auf den Matoraner-Widerstand, die Piraka, Axonn und Brutaka. * Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil: Dieses Buch erzählt zum größten Teil die Vorgeschichte der Piraka. Am Anfang und Ende wird kurz beschrieben, wie die Piraka sich auf den Weg zur Maske des Lebens machen und dabei auf Irnakk treffen. * Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno: Die Toa Inika und die Piraka kämpfen sich unabhängig voneinander zur Maske des Lebens durch. Diese fliegt jedoch davon und versinkt im Meer, die Toa Inika müssen ihr folgen. * Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen: Die Matoraner von Mahri Nui beginnen nach langer Zeit, ihre Umgebung mit einem U-Boot zu erkunden und treffen dabei auf die Barraki. Zudem wird die Ignika entdeckt, sie verursacht auch einige Mutationen. * Bionicle Legends 7: Invasion: Die Toa Inika reisen durch dem Steinfaden in das Meer, um der Maske des Lebens zu folgen. Dabei bekommen sie es jedoch mit Vezon zu tun, und mit Teridax, der für kurze Zeit Matoro's Körper unter seine Kontrolle bring. Leider wurde dieses Buch nie veröffentlicht. * Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube: Die Toa Inika, durch die Ignika zu Toa Mahri mutiert, bekommen es mit den Barraki und den anderen Mutationen der Ignika - Hydraxon und dem gigantischen Lava-Aal - zu tun. Die Bewohner von Mahri Nui sind anfangs noch unsicher, ob sie diesen Toa trauen können. * Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall: Die Toa Mahri erobern endlich die Ignika, und Matoro schafft es mit ihr, den kurz vorher gestorbenen Mata Nui wiederzubeleben und seine Freunde als Amphibien zurück nach Metru Nui zurückzuschicken - das bezahlt er jedoch mit dem Leben. * Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky: Die Toa Nuva kommen in Karda Nui an und treffen dort auf die Av-Matoraner und die Makuta. Als sie von Matoro und der Ignika erfahren, trennen sie sich; die drei Toa unter der Führung von Kopaka machen sich auf die Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen. * Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets: Die Toa Mistika erreichen den Sumpf der Geheimnisse und suchen nach den letzten drei Schlüsselsteinen, doch die Makuta sind schon im Sumpf und erschweren die Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen. * Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle: Die Toa Nuva stellen sich den Makuta im Sumpf der Geheimnisse und kämpfen die Finale Schlacht. Bara-Magna-Reihe 2009 gibt es nur zwei Bücher, die beide zu keiner Serie zählen. *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus: Als den Glatorianern ein Plan der Knochenjäger, ein Angriff auf Vulcanus, in die Hände fällt, tun sie alles, was in ihrer Macht steht um sie abzuwehren, doch dies erweist sich - nicht zuletzt wegen den verschieden Meinungen der einzelnen Glatorianer und Agori - als schwierig. *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn: Mata Nui, einst Herrscher einer eigenen Welt, wurde verbannt und landet nun auf Bara Magna. Das Buch zum 4. Bionicle-Film. Bionicle-Bilderbücher *Bionicle: Journey of Takanuva: Toa Takanuva, Toa des Lichts, reist in eine seltsame, andere Welt und lernt dort, das nicht immer alles so ist, wie es scheint... *Bionicle: The Secret of Certavus: Gresh sucht mit Berix nach dem Geheimnis von Certavus und lernt dabei, dass man jeden Kampf bewältigen kann, wenn man seinen Verstand und nicht nur seine Kraft einsetzt. *Bionicle: Desert of Danger: Nachdem Mata Nui auf Bara Magna angekommen ist, muss er gemeinsam mit dem Agori Metus gegen eine Sandfledermaus kämpfen. Comic-Bücher Die Comics wurden bzw. werden in mehreren Büchern zusammengefasst: * Bionicle: Volume 1: Dieses Taschenbuch wurde 2004 veröffentlicht und enthielt alle Comics der Jahre 2001-2003. * Bionicle 1: Rise of the Toa Nuva: Dieses Buch wurde 2008 veröffentlicht und enthält die Comics der Jahre 2001-2002. * Bionicle 2: Challenge of the Rahkshi: Dieses Buch ist 2008 veröffentlicht worden und enthält die Comics des Jahres 2003. * Bionicle 3: City of Legends: Dieses Buch wurde 2008 veröffentlicht und enthält die Comics des Jahres 2004. * Bionicle 4: Trial by Fire: Dieses Buch wurde 2009 veröffentlicht und enthält die Comics des Jahres 2005. * Bionicle 5: The Battle of Voya Nui: Dieses Buch wurde 2009 veröffentlicht und enthält die Comics des Jahres 2006. * Bionicle 6: The Underwater City: Dieses Buch wurde 2009 veröffentlicht und enthält die Comics des Jahres 2007. * Bionicle 7: Realm of Fear: Dieses Buch wurde 2009 veröffentlicht und enthält die Comics des Jahres 2008. Guides Diese Bücher wurden ebenfalls schon seit 2003 veröffentlicht, verkauften sich aber (von der Encyclopedia mal abgesehen) nicht sonderlich gut, sodass es ab 2008 vorraussichtlich keine weiteren mehr geben wird. Alle Guides wurden von Greg Farshtey geschrieben, bis auf Rahi Beasts, an dem auch Jeff James mitgearbeitet hat. * The Official Guide to Bionicle: 2003 erschienen, enthält viele Informationen über die Insel Mata Nui, die Matoraner, Toa Nuva, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal usw... Die Informationen enden allerdings kurz vor allem, was mit Takanuva zu tun hat. * Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends: 2004 erschienen, enthält viele Informationen über Metru Nui, die einzelnen Metru und deren Bewohner. Das Buch war jedoch nicht sehr beliebt, da es nicht, wie beim vorherigen Guide, Informationen über wichtige Charaktere und Feinde enthielt, sondern eher wertlose Zusatzinformationen. * Bionicle: Rahi Beasts: 2005 erschienen, enthält alle bis dahin bekannten Rahi, größtenteils mit Bildern und vielen Informationen. Es war eine Sammlung der besten Einsendungen eines Wettbewerbs, bei dem die Teilnehmer selbstgebaute Rahi einschicken sollten. Das Buch enthielt deshalb natürlich auch sehr viele neue Informationen. * Bionicle: Dark Hunters: 2006 erschienen, ist ungefähr das selbe wie Rahi Beasts, allerdings werden hier Dunkle Jäger beschrieben. Durch einen Druckfehler erschien jedoch Keetongu statt dem Shadowed One auf dem Titelbild; später baute Greg Farshtey in The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet die versteckte Erklärung ein, dass dieser "Keetongu" der gestaltwandelnde Triglax war. * Bionicle World: 2007 erschienen, vor der Veröffentlichung als "Bionicle Atlas" bekannt gewesen; enthält Informationen über alle der damals bekannten Inseln und noch einigen mehr, sowie deren Bewohner. * Bionicle Encyclopedia: Erschien in 2 Ausgaben und ist der bisher einzige wirklich bekannte und beliebte Guide: Die 2005 erschienene Ausgabe enthielt alle bis dahin bekannten Informationen und noch einige neue; zudem befand sich am Ende noch die Kurzgeschichte Birth of a Dark Hunter. 2007 erschien eine weitere Ausgabe, der alle fehlenden und hinzugekommenen Informationen hinzugefügt worden waren, alledings ohne Kurzgeschichte. Die zweite Encyclopedia sollte offenbar auch auf Deutsch übersetzt werden, daraus ist aber nie etwas geworden. *Bionicle: Makuta´s Guide to the Universe: Erschien Sommer 2008 in Finnland und Polen, Seit Frühling 2009 ist das Buch im LegoShop.com erhältlich. In dem Buch beschreibt Makuta Teridax viele wichtige Charaktere, Story-Ereignisse, und enthält Legenden und Mythen des Matoraner-Universums, und eine Karte des Universums war ebenfalls im Buch enthalten. Es sind auch Auszüge aus den Büchern Island of Doom, Inferno, Downfall, Shadows in the Sky, und aus den Story Serials Federation of Fear und Dark Mirror enthalten. *Mata Nui´s Guide to Bara Magna: Gegen Ende von 2009 erschienen, hier ging es um den Ort Bara Magna, der uns von Mata Nui vorgesellt wird. Andere Bücher * Bionicle: Collector's Sticker Book: Es ist 2003 erschienen und ähnlich wie ein Guide aufgebaut, allerdings gibt es auch beispielsweise Rätsel. Inhaltlich sind die Informationen so aktuell wie in The Official Guide to Bionicle, das Sticker Book ist aber im Gegensatz dazu komplett schwarzweiß; es werden allerdings Bögen mit Stickern mitgeliefert, man soll sozusagen die schwarz-weißen Bilder im Guide mit den bunten Stickern überkleben. * Bionicle: Toa Inika, Bionicle: Piraka, Bionicle: Matoran, Bionicle: Voya Nui: Als Harper Collins Children's Books 2006 begann, die Bionicle-Bücher auch in England zu verkaufen, veröffentlichte die Firma zusätzlich noch einige Mini-Books, die viele (leider nicht nur korrekte) Informationen über Orte oder Charaktere enthielt. Der Autor dieser Bücher ist jedoch unbekannt. * Bionicle: Island of Hope... Island of Doom, Bionicle: Guard the Secret, Bionicle: Facts and Figures: Diese drei Activity Books wurden 2006 von Harper Collins Children's Books mit unbekanntem Autor herausgegeben. Darin befinden sich viele (leider teilweise auch falsche) Informationen und Rätsel zu Bionicle. Die drei Bücher überschneiden sich jedoch sehr stark, sodass man oft exakt die selben Seiten in mehreren Büchern findet. * Bionicle: Annual: Auch dieses Buch wurde 2006 von Harper Collins Children's Books herausgegeben, und, wie der Name sagt, es wurde offenbar geplant, jedes Jahr ein solches Buch herauszubringen. Es befinden sich darin, wie in den drei zuletzt genannten Activity Books, viele Informationen und Rätsel, die sich ebenfalls mit den drei Büchern überschneiden; zudem wurde in dem Buch auch das komplette Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa abgedruckt. * Bionicle: Toa Mahri, Bionicle: Barraki, Bionicle: Mahri Nui: Diese Bücher hätten die Mini Books von 2007 werden sollen, doch sie wurden offenbar nie veröffentlicht. * Mahri Nui Sticker Scene Book, Adventures in The Pit: Diese Bücher hätten 2007 ebenfalls von Harper Collins Children's Books herausgegeben werden, doch sie wurden offenbar nie veröffentlicht.